Abilities Board
The Abilities Board is the chance based levelling system of Fable Heroes. It is a 3D environment styled after a board game, resembling Monopoly, that is made up of an Outer and Inner Board. The Outer Board consists of 20 tiles, most of which are unlocked by default, and the Inner Board consists of 12 tiles, all of which are unlocked by achievements. The players are automatically transported to the Abilities Board after completion of each level or mini-game, where each get a number of die rolls based on the amount of gold collected in the preceding level plus possible bonus rolls. When the player lands on a tile they have the option to purchase one of the abilities, characters, or weapon upgrades offered on the tile, if they have enough gold to do so. Some squares offer a choice to move to one of three different squares with different types of abilities. Other squares also give the option of moving forward or backward a given number of spaces. Once the players are finished upgrading they are automatically transported back to their previous location on the World Map. Rules * Purchase all outer board abilities to access the inner board and its even greater rewards! * Upgrade your AI puppets to benefit from their new abilities! * Press LT at any time to view abilities that you have yet to purchase! * Die rolls are lost when you leave the abilities board, so be sure you're happy before you leave! * Earn a bonus 1,000 Gold for every lap of the board you complete! Tiles Tile descriptions begin at lower left corner and proceed clockwise around the board. Outer Board ;Lower Left Corner Guild Tile Jackpot! *Congratulations! You have just won (random amount) of Gold! Attack Tile This tile increases your damage and attack range. *Attack Damage Level 1 thru 3 - Increase your damage! - 3,000; 6,000; 9,000 Gold *Multiplier Upgrade Level 1 thru 3 - Increase your maximum multiplier cap! - 6,000; 12,000; 18,000 Gold *Area Attack Range Level 1 thru 3 - Increase area attack range! - 1,500; 3,000; 4,500 Gold Hobbe Tile The abilities on this tile are unlocked after completion of the Millfields level. Gain abilities to help you fight hobbes! *Damage Increase - Increase your damage against hobbes by 100%. - 4,000 Gold *Kick Hobblets - Gain the ability to kick hobblets by pressing (A) when next to them. - 500 Gold *Hobbe Finishers - Gain hobbe Finishing moves with (Y), and 3x the gold from a finisher kill! - 6,000 Gold Weapon Tile Customise the look of your weapon! Select A Tile Pick one of three tiles to move to. ;Upper Left Corner Hollow Men Tile The abilities on this tile are unlocked after completion of the Gravestone level. Gain abilities to help you fight hollow men! *Hollow Men Damage Increase - Increase your damage against hollow men by 100%. - 4,000 Gold *Kick Hollowlets - Gain the ability to kick hollowlets by pressing (A) when next to them. - 500 Gold *Hollow Men Finishers - Gain hollow men finishing moves with (Y), and 3x the gold from a finisher kill! - 6,000 Gold Hero Tile Customise your puppet to suit your mood! *Unlock a New Puppet! - 15,000 Gold - This option is only available to the following characters: **Hero - Lucien **Hammer - Scythe **Garth - Maze **Reaver - Ben Finn *Super Enemy Death Effect - Destroy your enemies with a cool new effect! - 1,000 Gold *Expression Pack - Make your puppet look surprised, angry, or sad using Left Bumper and Right Bumper. - 250 Gold Combat Tile Improve your combat abilities against bosses and increase your defences. *Increase Invulnerability Time - Stay invulnerable for a longer time after you are hit. - 3,000 Gold *Boss Damage Increase - Increase your damage against end-level bosses by 50%. - 6,000 Gold *Force Push Range Increase - Increase the distance of your defensive Force Push. - 1,500 Gold Attack Tile This tile increases your damage and attack range. *Attack Damage Level 1 thru 3 - Increase your damage! - 3,000; 6,000; 9,000 Gold *Multiplier Upgrade Level 1 thru 3 - Increase your maximum multiplier cap! - 6,000; 12,000; 18,000 Gold *Area Attack Range Level 1 thru 3 - Increase area attack range! - 1,500; 3,000; 4,500 Gold Select A Tile Pick one of three tiles to move to. ;Upper Right Corner Random Upgrade Get three random upgrades from the board to choose from. Balverine Tile The abilities on this tile are unlocked after completion of the Gravestone level. Gain abilities to help you fight balverines! *Damage Increase - Increase your damage against balverines by 100%. - 4,000 Gold *Kick Mini-Balverines - Gain the ability to kick mini-balverines by pressing (A) when next to them. - 500 Gold *Balverine Finishers - Gain balverine finishing moves with (Y), and 3x the gold from a finisher kill! - 6,000 Gold Speed Tile Run and attack even faster! * Run Speed +25% - Increase your run speed. - 1,500 Gold *Attack Speed +25% - Increase your attack speed. - 6,000 Gold *Increase Flourish Charge Speed - Increase the speed at which you deliver the Flourish! - 5,000 Gold Clockwork Tile The abilities on this tile are unlocked after completion of the Bowerstone level. Gain abilities to help you fight clockwork enemies! *Damage Increase - Increase your damage against all clockwork creatures by 100%. - 4,000 Gold *Kick Mini-Colins - Gain the ability to kick mini-colins by pressing (A) when next to them. - 500 Gold *Clockwork Finishers - Gain clockwork creature finishing moves with (Y), and 3x the gold from a finisher kill! - 6,000 Gold Select A Tile Pick one of three tiles to move to. ;Lower Right Corner Attack Tile This tile increases your damage and attack range. *Attack Damage Level 1 thru 3 - Increase your damage! - 3,000; 6,000; 9,000 Gold *Multiplier Upgrade Level 1 thru 3 - Increase your maximum multiplier cap! - 6,000; 12,000; 18,000 Gold *Area Attack Range Level 1 thru 3 - Increase area attack range! - 1,500; 3,000; 4,500 Gold Auroran Tile The abilities on this tile are unlocked after completion of the Aurora level. Gain abilities to help you fight Auroran Enemies! *Damage Increase - Increase your damage against Auroran creatures by 100%. - 4,000 Gold *Kick Mini-Inions - Gain the ability to kick mini-inions by pressing (A) when next to them. - 500 Gold *Auroran Finishers - Gain Auroran creature finishing moves with (Y), and 3x the gold from a finisher kill! - 6,000 Gold Movement Tile Move to a choice of three random tiles. *Roll Again - Get another roll of the die! - 500 Gold *Move Forward (random number) Squares - Move forward (random number) spaces. - 250 Gold *Move Back (random number) Squares - Move back (random number) spaces. - 250 Gold Gold Tile Increase the amount of gold you earn. *Gold Multiplier +10% - Increase your gold collected by 10%! - 5,500 Gold *Gold Multiplier +15% - Increase your gold collected by 15%! - 8,500 Gold *Gold Multiplier +25% - Increase your gold collected by 25%! - 14,000 Gold Select A Tile Pick one of three tiles to move to. Inner Board Tiles in the table begin at lower left corner and proceed clockwise around the board. Rules for Levelling Up Attack Abilities There are three tiles on which to upgrade each puppets attack abilities. There are three abilities to upgrade. *Attack Damage Level *Multiplier Upgrade Level *Area Attack Range The first time you land on an attack tile you may purchase the level 1 upgrade for one of the abilities. (Provided you have enough Gold) After purchasing the level 1 upgrade for an ability you must purchase the level 2 upgrade, for that ability, on a different tile. After purchasing the level 2 upgrade for an ability you must purchase the level 3 upgrade, for that ability, on the third and only remaining tile. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable Heroes